happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Lucy Clover
Lucy Clover '''(also known as '''Lucy) is a fan character. Biography Lucy is a bright sky-blue cannibalistic squirrel who's actually a princess, though she don't really like her duties. She's shown to be extremely happy-go-lucky and hyperactive, she always looks the world positively. She's known to be kindest character as she loves to help people in distress and gives foods to abandoned children. Despite her good nature, Lucy can be angry if someone provokes her. When she's get angry, she'll destroys anything in front of her. This is making her most dangerous character, though she can back to normal again. She's also very childish and naive, she like playing child toys and dislike having a job. Lucy is very good at casting spells, knitting, fighting, singing, playing games, and cooking. However, on the other hand, she's quite bad on playing musical instruments (except for ukulele), dancing, dressing up, and cleaning. She's lazy to do her job as princess and clean her own room. Although she's a princess, Lucy is the opposite; she isn't girly and arrogant at all, love playing sports and dirty things, and quite lazy on her job. She doesn't find being princess is excited and claim it so boring. Despite this all, Lucy still has girly side. She loves playing with stuffed animals and wearing skirts but not gowns. She can be polite and ladylike if she want to, however, this is need take times to make Lucy's "princess". She has a lucky charm around her neck, it's save her life from dangers and give her more lucks than other's. However, Lucy doesn't really like it and want to die like her friends, but she can't for an obvious reason. Her lucky charm can turns into weapons although it has time limits, she mostly uses her lucky charm as weapons. If it passes from the limit, her lucky charm will turn into necklace and recharge its energy. She might need acts fast if her lucky charm back normal, otherwise she'll died. She's the most strongest and luckiest character, though she want to die. Lucy may can't died, but she still has few deaths. Her deaths mostly involves something that's mortal. Personality and Characteristic Lucy is shown to be kind-hearted, cheerful, energetic, talkative and curious. She loves to see something's new and totally amazed with it, such as critters, skies, planes, trees, computers, birds, etc. She also known to be a very reckless, loud, stubborn and impulsive character. Her recklessness and stubbornness can lead anyone as well herself to death, meanwhile her impulsiveness might be injury her. Lucy is quite childish and naive, she doesn't know that Lifty and Shifty are actually thieves or Flippy is a serial killer. She's pretty innocent, don't know about anything that bad. Despite her cute look, Lucy sometimes can be sadistic and bloodthirsty just like her species. She will triggered by tasting blood and kills anyone in her sight, nevertheless, she's not count as Flippy-sue since she can only triggered by tasting bloods instead of looking on it. Physical appearance Lucy has slim body, two eyelashes, two different colored eyes and big fluffy tail that can be used as seat or bed. She wears a yellow sweater with large four-leaf clover in front of it, green hoodie usually tied on her waist, black leggings, and a pair of red and white sneakers. She can wears any various sweaters and hoodies, usually on seasons. If she isn't wearing her sweater, she can be seen wear a purple T-shirt with light blue heart that has a music tape on it or a black long-sleeved shirt with a white D-pad icon in front of it. Abilities & skills Lucy has many abilities since she explores many dimensions: *Able to lift heavy objects. *Able to climb trees. *Able to fight hand-to-hand. *Able to cast elemental spells: **Fire/Heat: ***Able to throw fireballs. ***Able to catch everything on fires. ***Able to heat up things. ***Able to spit out fires from her mouth. **Water/Ice: ***Able to freeze things instantly. ***Able to breathe on water. ***Able to make giant tidal waves. ***Able to move water from ocean to land. **Earth/Plant: ***Able to grow some plants around her. ***Able to move the grounds with telekinesis. ***Able to create living earth golems. ***Able to create plant-like creatures. **Air/Thunder: ***Able to create thunderstorm. ***Able to create things by clouds. ***Able to make windstorm. ***Able to fly with some clouds. *Able to use telekinesis *Able to swim fast *Able to run fast. Despite she's good at them all, some of her abilities don't really saves her from deaths but instead killing herself along with others. There's 20% chances her spells able to save her from deaths. Episodes Starring *Good Ol Lucy *Sugary But Sour! Featuring *Pat Po Po Patty! Appearances *Snow Warm Way Fates Deaths #Good Ol Lucy - Sliced by the cables. #Sugart But Sour! - Crushed by piles of cakes. Injuries TBD Gallery Trivia *As for 18th July 2017, she is now changed drastically and given more personalities. *She's afraid of clowns and darkness. *She was inspired from Mabel Pines from Gravity Falls and Star Butterfly from Star vs. The Forces of Evil, which are the creator's favorite cartoon shows. *She has similar voices to Star Butterfly, though it more childish and high. *Her weakness is her phobias, her naive and childish personality, being too emotional and sensitive, and being extremely active. *She was based off her creator's energetic and cheerful personality side. Category:DeviantART Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Squirrels Category:Female Characters Category:Characters That Wear Clothing Category:Teenage Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Characters Category:Characters who Rarely Die Category:Characters with Phobias Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters with abnormal eye colors Category:Rodents Category:Characters with a Flipped Out/Devil/Bad Side Category:More kills than deaths Category:Weapon-Users Category:Light Blue Characters Category:Foreign Characters Category:Sugar&spicearenotspecial's Characters Category:Characters who can use Magic Category:Tomboy characters Category:Redesigned characters Category:Free to Use Category:Strong characters Category:Fast Characters